villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Yang
General Yang is the secondary antagonist in the 2008 film The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. He was portrayed by . Biography Yang believes that Emperor Han is the only one who can bring China back to its former glory, so he hatches a scheme to revive him using the Eye of Shangri-La, which contains elixir from the Pool of Eternal Life. He funds Alex's expedition to Emperor Han's tomb with Roger Wilson being Yang's liaison. Yang successfully revives Han and offers his services to him, which the Emperor accepts. Yang is present during the chase through the streets of Shanghai and aids the Emperor in fending off Lin and the O'Connells. Yang also guides Han to the Himalayas whilst searching for the entrance to Shangri-La. Towards the end of the film, Yang's army joins forces with Han's Terracotta Army to take on General Ming's army raised from the dead by Zi Yuan. When Yang realizes that the O'Connells are attempting to stop the Emperor, he goes after them and fights Evelyn in a room filled with large rotating wooden gears. After a brief struggle, Lin uses a rope to swing down into Yang, knocking him backwards into one of the gears. Yang's assistant Colonel Choi tries desperately to crawl him out from the the gears, but Yang tells her to leave him. Choi refuses and they both end up being slowly crushed to death. Gallery Yang's death.png|Yang being crushed in wooden gears Trivia *General Yang is nowhere near as evil as Imhotep or the Dragon Emperor, because he did have second thoughts about his plans. Unlike the Emperor, who had a perverse lust for Zi Yuang, Yang had a true deep lust for Choi and its possible his warlike plans were only developed out of a desire for her. However, he does seem to care for her, as in his last moments, he tells her to leave him to his fate, but she refuses and instead joins him in death. *Anthony Wong who played General Yang, said that Hollywood was predominantly xenophobic and this is why he always plays villains. *General Yang's death was an alternative scenario of Imhotep's death: instead of the lovers abandoning each other, Choi is so deeply in love with Yang that she would rather die with him. *Overall, Yang proves to be a much more loyal General to the Emperor than General Ming, because he never wavered in his tasks, and when he did, he was quick to defect back to the Emperor's side. *General Yang had bigger plans than any of the other mortal antagonists of the film because he was the one who started the plot - he manipulated MI6 into handing over the Eye to the Chinese authorities under guise of a peace keeping meeting. Navigation Category:Military Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fanatics Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:In Love Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Protective Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Scapegoat